


Advice

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Lola asks Tessa for advice on when it's the right time to have sex with Kyle





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @IStay77
> 
> Feel free to share my fic, but please don't use the Teriah hashtag. Thank you for understanding!

 

 

Tessa sat at the bar at the GCAC waiting for Mariah. They were going to have dinner together once the redhead was done with work. Tessa had spent the day filling out job applications and updating her resume. This not working thing was not good, but she kind of blamed herself for the position she was in. At any rate, she desperately wanted to find work so she didn’t have to lean on Mariah.

“Oh good, Mariah’s not here yet,” Tessa turned her head as Lola sat in the seat next to her.

“Hey, Lola. What’s going on? Are you okay?” Tessa asked her, concerned at her sudden appearance. They had seen each other earlier in the day and Lola knew she was meeting Mariah for dinner.

“Yeah, I just need some advice,” Lola said shyly. “Ahhh, you know what, never mind. You’re waiting for your girlfriend so you can have a nice night together. I’ll just…” she made a move to leave, but Tessa stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“No, Lola, please stay,” she said. “Mariah is going to be late. Sit. Talk to me.”

“Okay,” Lola said. The bartender approached then and she shook her head to indicate she didn’t want to order anything. “It’s really personal.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Tessa assured her.

“Okay, here goes,” Lola took a deep breath. “How do you know when it’s the right time to…” she paused, looking for the right words.

“To??” Tessa was a little lost.

Running a hand through her hair, Lola took another deep breath. “How do you know when you’re ready to have sex?”

“Oh. OH!” Tessa’s eyes got big. “So you and Kyle haven’t…”

“No,” Lola told her. “I’ve never…I’ve never been with anyone.”

“Oh, okay,” Tessa was thrown by the admission, but she realized that’s what happens when you make assumptions. “And you think Kyle might be the one you want to…”

“Yeah,” Lola replied. “I’m falling in love with him,” she admitted. “I’ve never been this close to ‘giving it up’,” she made air quotes with her fingers. “I mean, I’ve never met anyone I thought was worthy of it.”

Tessa just smiled. She thought it was incredibly sweet that Lola was saving herself and thought Kyle was the one. She loved Kyle and Lola separately, but also adored them as a couple.

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to be asking,” Tessa said. “I grew up in a world where sex was currency. My first time was nothing special. If I could change that I would.” Tessa could see that her answer wasn’t helping Lola. “But, look,” she put a hand on top of Lola’s on the bar. “If you think Kyle is worth it, then sometimes you just have to jump. There are no guarantees in life. We are all going to make mistakes. But, if you want my opinion on Kyle, I think he’s a pretty great guy.”

“Yeah, I do, too,” Lola said.

“And, maybe my first time wasn’t all that great. But, when you find someone you have a connection with, someone that you love, it’s kind of like having a first time all over again.” Tessa smiled, mind wandering.

“Was it like that for you with Mariah?” Lola asked. “Never mind, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, no, I don’t mind,” Tessa told her. “My first time with Mariah was sweet,” Lola smiled at the dreamy look on Tessa’s face. “It was…intense. It wasn’t like anything I’d ever felt before. And, that’s not because Mariah is a woman. It’s because we love each other so completely. It’s a deep connection that,” she took a breath and smiled, “simply doesn’t compare to anything I’ve ever experienced. Sex with Mariah is pure and wonderful even when it’s not perfect.”

“That’s what I want. That’s what I’ve been saving myself for.” Lola told her.

“Well, I can tell you it would be worth the wait,” Tessa smiled at her. “But, when it comes to Kyle, only you know the right answer.”

“I’m nervous,” Lola admitted. “I mean, Kyle has experience. What if I’m not up to his standards?”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Tessa protested. “I haven’t known Kyle long, but he doesn’t seem like the type of person who would break up with someone because they’re sexually inexperienced. Also, Mariah trusts him as a friend and she’s a pretty good judge of character.”

“Yeah,” Lola smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“But, it is completely normal to be nervous,” Tessa continued. “Have you talked to Kyle about it?” Lola nodded, but didn’t go into detail. “Well, talk to him again. Tell him everything you just told me. I think Kyle may surprise you.”

“How did you broach the subject with Mariah?”

Tessa looked off towards the door and noticed Mariah was just walking in, but someone stopped her and was now talking with her. Smiling, Tessa turned her attention back to Lola. “Well, we were both nervous, but we knew our relationship was heading there. The attraction was,” she paused, licking her lips. “It was undeniable. But, she’s the one who started the conversation. Once we started talking about it, it all just kind of fell into place. I knew she was nervous, she knew I was nervous, but once we started all the nerves just melted away. We had to learn things about each other, about what we both like. But, even when you’re not sure about what you’re doing it can still be magical.”

Lola grinned, content with the answers she got from Tessa. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Mariah was on her way over.

“Thank you,” Lola said, as she stood up from the bar. “I actually feel much better about things.”

“You are welcome,” Tessa told her, standing up to greet Mariah.

“Hey you,” the redhead said as she approached and gave Tessa a peck on the lips. “Lola, would you like to join us?” she asked, turning her attention to the other woman.

“Oh no, I gotta get back work,” Lola said. “You have a great girl here, Mariah. I’m happy you found each other.” With that, Lola walked away leaving the two women behind.

“What was that about?” Mariah asked, her attention on Tessa.

“Oh Lola just needed some advice regarding Kyle,” the musician said as she took Mariah’s hand in hers. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

“This morning in person and twice over text message,” Mariah responded, smiling and reaching for Tessa’s other hand.

“Oh God,” Tessa said. “I’m sorry, three times is NOT enough. Can you forgive me?”

“I think I can be persuaded,” Mariah smiled, pulling Tessa in so she could kiss her again. “You ready to eat?” She said as she pulled back from the kiss.

“Actually,” Tessa responded. “How about we get something to go and take it home? I just want to be alone with you.”

Mariah blushed at the smile Tessa was giving her. It was equal parts charming and mischievous and clearly indicated that dinner wasn’t the only thing on the musician’s mind.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Mariah told her, adding a wink for good measure. Between that wink and her dimples, Tessa was a goner and she didn’t mind one bit.

 

 


End file.
